The New Legend of Dragoon
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Ten thousand years past since Dart and the Dragoons saved the world. Now Ginny and six other kids must save the world. HrH GDN RL


The New Legend of Dragoon

Chapter 1 The Fire Dragoon, Ginny

A quiet night in the small village of Seles, a fireball had been thrown the sky, houses suddenly caught on fires, guards rode into the village on their monstrous horses, a girl of eight years old with shoulder length brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes lied on a wooden table, the great commander jumped on his horse, a soldier lead him to the young girl, "Great Commander, this way." The great commander examined the girl and said, "So, this is her…"

Some guards threw the prisoner on the ground in chain, she was a young girl of seven years old with shoulder flaming red hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, around her neck was a dark red stone shining brightly, in her hands was a sliver stone shining, the captain asked her how long, she only answered, "It's been ten thousand years since the original Dragoons saved the world, now seven new Dragoons will rise up and defeat the evil that almost destroyed the world."

He took the sliver stone from her hands and placed above the other girl's forehead, a light came to her forehead as the moon was in place. The light faded as the moon was covered, the great commander realized something, then said, "Hmm, indeed." The commander and his guards left the village, leaving the two girls, Dart, Shana, and Rose, three of the seven original Dragoons, watched the two girls from heaven. A shadowed figure freed the red haired girl and walked her home, while two people found the brown haired girl and carried her home.

Hermione Granger walked to Ginny's room in the Borrow. Virginia Weasley was looking out the window as Hermione stepped in, a red colored stone shined, none seen by Hermione. She placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. Ginny looked down at the garden, then walked to her bed, and grabbed the red stone shined brightly. Hermione noticed that the stone looked nothing like the way the Philosopher's Stone looked like, or how Harry described to her, so Hermione decided to follow her friend. When Hermione arrived with Ginny at the garden, various looking monsters were here, they looked so horrible, Hermione fainted at the sight of them. Ginny used the red stone to send the monsters away in a flash.

Hermione finally woke up to see the faces of her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She looked for the only female Weasley, but couldn't find her. A few weeks passed, Hermione got for the big Quidditch World Cup; Harry came in, he asked, "Hermione, do you know anything about your past?" Hermione looked back at her friend, confused at first, but then shook her head sadly.

In their second year, Harry and Ron found out that the Grangers had adopted Hermione when she was eight years old in a destroyed village. She has little to no memory of her life before the adoption.

"I told you, Harry, all I can remember is that a voice said 'It's been ten thousand years since the original Dragoons saved the world, now seven new Dragoons will rise up and defeat the evil that almost destroyed the world'," Hermione said, remembering to the day she was adopted.

Hermione had told Harry and Ron that she think she knew what it meant, ten thousand years ago, a group of seven people chosen by seven special stones, each one a different color: red, dark, jade, sliver, violet, gold, blue, also one of each element: fire, light, wind, darkness, thunder, water, earth, the names of these seven warriors: Dart, Shana, Rose, Lavitz, Haschel, Meru, Kongol, but Shana and Lavitz were replaced by two people: Albert and Miranda.

Hermione and Harry walked downstairs to meet Ron and the others, they walked in the forest next to Ron's house, along the way they met Mr. Weasley's friend from his job, Amos Diggory, and his son, a fifth year Huffelpuff, Cedric Diggory.

They walked to an old boot, but it is really portkey, a magical device to teleport the holder to anyplace. Hermione closed her eyes as she grabbed hold of the boot, they vanished in wind and magic, when Hermione opened her eyes, many tents were all together in one place. They walked to the place where the Weasley tent would be, Hermione and Harry set up the tent. Then they went to stadium to the main event, the Bulgaria team verses the Ireland team. It was great game, Bulgaria won, Hermione laughed at the joke Ginny had made after Ron said Victor Krum was a artist. Arthur suddenly realize something outside the tent, he told everyone got outside and run, they did. Hermione tried to grab Harry's hand through the large crowd, but couldn't reach it.

Soon dark robed people walked into the campsite, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who they were, Death Eaters! Hermione almost screamed when Ginny lowered her head and whispered, "It's been ten thousand years since the original Dragoons saved the world, now seven new Dragoons will rise up and defeat the evil that almost destroyed the world," then she shouted, "Dragoon Fire Spirit!"

A light appeared around Ginny, it was so bright that Hermione to shield her eyes from it. When the light dimmed, in Ginny's place was an armored warrior, but Hermione thought that this person almost looked like Ginny. She had long flaming red hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, her armor had a red color, inside could be seen some green, a visor on her forehead went over her eyes a little, three green beads in the center, the wings on the back were outlined in red and clear, in her right hand was a spear with powerful ancient magic and in her left hand a massive sword.

Hermione suddenly remembered the words she heard the voice said and that Ginny whispered: _It's been ten thousand years since the original Dragoons saved the world, now seven new Dragoons will rise up and defeat the evil that almost destroyed the world. _Ginny was the owner of the voice she heard, the owner of fire Dragoon spirit stone. The Death Eaters cast their spells, Dragoon Ginny blocked the attacks by simply twirling her weapons in front. She told Hermione and Ron to grab onto her shoulder, they did. She jumped up into the air, and flowed toward where Harry lied, Hermione saw a man walked alone in destroyed campsite, and used his wand to make the Dark Mark.

They landed; Hermione picked Harry up, when a man appeared. Ginny changed back from Dragoon to human, Hermione just stood where she was with barely conscious Harry in her arms. Soon Mr. Weasley appeared, they told them that they were alright, that is until Hermione looked up into the sky, Ron, Ginny, and the others did the same. There was a skull with a snake as its tongue; it was in emerald light stars. After they left, three new figures appeared walking toward them; it was Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown, and Neville Longbottom, Ginny decided to tell Hermione why she has a Dragoon spirit stone.

"I got the stone for my third birthday, but then seven years ago, I went for a little walk, but two guards grabbed me, and chained me up, they took me the village of Seles, the great commander saw I had another Dragoon spirit stone, he asked me, 'How long was it been?', so I answered, 'It's been ten thousand years since the original Dragoons saved the world, now seven new Dragoons will rise up and defeat the evil that almost destroyed the world'," she explained to Hermione, she smiled, then saying, "Don't worry, I'll keep story of your stone and you being a Dragoon a secret." "We will, too," Lavender said. Ginny just seemed happy that people will her secret, but what they didn't know was that someone was writing everything Ginny said on a small piece of notebook paper. 


End file.
